thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chilled and Ze's Excellent Adventure
Chilled and Ze's Excellent Adventure is a series about Chilled and Ze's adventures playing Minecraft together. The show was updated almost daily, but posting of the episodes became quite rare after Chilled left the Creatures. The first episode was posted on April 5, 2011 on both Ze and Chilled's channel. There are a total of 112 episodes of the original series altogether. Original Series First House Chilled and Ze lived in their first house for about 37 episodes. After Ze burnt it down with lava, Ze then began a griefing spree. This sprung a war between the two. Chilled and Ze's War The war lasted for about 11 episodes. It involved Ze killing Chilled multiple times and making him walk back to where they had made their forts due to Chilled's bed spawn not working. During the war, Ze found a wolf and named it Herman. Ze killed him a little while later. After Chilled and Ze had a truce, they connected the two forts. 2nd House/Connected Forts Ze and Chilled connected the two forts using glass and made a tunnel. They now live together again. They made a wheat farm in the tunnel as well. Ze has started making a dock. A grave for Ze's wolf, Herman, can been seen next to it. Chilled sleeps on the top floor while Ze sleeps on the floor under it. The duo have recently had a contest involving pistons and have started to spawn in items. Towards the later episodes, they had other creatures join the adventure and in episode 93, Chilled poured lava out of the bucket and damaged the tall structure majorly. Later with Seamus, they would start to build another house, but would never finish. 1 Hour Special The 1 Hour Special was the return of the Excellent Adventure, and the 100th episode. It was the first episode in awhile. The main goal of the one hour special was to find a NPC Village, but they unfortunately didn't find one. 3rd House with No Door Their third house was a house which they never made a door for (for some reason), and they would share the house once again. They went through the Nether to find Blaze Mobs to get Blaze Rods for a brewing stand. This is probably the best moment in the series, and they have to escape without getting hit by a Blaze Mob, and Chilled fails as he dies, but he comes back for Ze. They finally get back and make a brewing stand, and drink some potions for a celebration. That was the end of the original series. Excellent Adventure RELOADED On March 19, 2012, Ze uploaded the first installment of the reboot of the series with Chilled. The two started off their journey in the middle of an ocean where they came upon a beta hole but since it's not beta anymore Chilled named it an "America Hole". Their new objective was to rebuild "Hotel Lava". However, this reboot was short lived, culminating in only nine episodes. Return to the Original Series After a lengthy hiatus, Ze and Chilled held a vote amongst fans to see whether Excellent Adventure or Science! would be picked up as a series. On October 20, 2012, Ze uploaded the second reboot of the Excellent Adventure, but this time it was a true continuation of the original Adventure. Trivia *The name of the series is a reference to the popular 1989 movie "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure." *Ze refers to the series as "Minecraft: Excellent Adventure" in the title of his videos. *A parody of the "Pig Sacrifice" was made showing how Ze attempted to kill Chilled and a pig with a block of TNT. *Seamus has been a guest. Also see *CreatureCraft - a series with Chilled, Ze and other Creatures/Ex-creatures Category:Series Category:Ze Royal Viking Category:Minecraft_series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series starting in 2011 Category:Series with Ex-Creatures Category:Multi-Creature series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature